Dear Diary
by PorcelainDollxx
Summary: Maybe only Dawn's diary knows what could have happened that night. Maybe give clues to how and why. Maybe... -High School fiction-
1. Entry One

**READ THIS:**

**BAM! Two stories at once? Bien yeeah! Reason: Because I feel like if I just work on one I might get bored of it so now I have two so if I get bored of one, update the other :D. My mind works this way -.- **

**ANYWAYS, This story is solely diary entries, because it's inspired by the book series Watching Alice by Tom Sinclair who did just that. That series is amazing, it also is high school, and a true story. So I highly recommend you guys check it out, BUT ONLY AFTER you read Dear Diary. :) Also there is a sequel to this story :)**

**This chapter is short, this is -I swear- the only short chapter in this story. The next chapter is 8 notebook pages :P. It's a more... elaborate high school fic :P **

**ONE MORE THING**** : I'm telling you this NOW. If you want to read this story + sequel. Make sure you're fine with multiple shippings. If you flame me because of the shippings I swear I will bitch at you. - By the way, I'm not telling you the shippings, and I won't ever, it ruins the story if you say it at the beginning in my opinion. So just be prepared for multiple.**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Pokémon!****  
><strong>**Enjoy :D!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sunday, September 2nd<p>

Dear new diary,

I'm Dawn, Dawn Berlitz and I'm so excited because I just moved to the city! Finally some action other than from the quiet town of Twinleaf I used to live in. I moved here because my mom took a job as a permanent judge to the Pastoria City contests. I'm so excited; of course it took me a bit of time to get used to the idea. I still remember when she told me the news three months back.

"Hey Dawn, can you come to the kitchen please?" she yelled from downstairs. I was in my room getting ready to go out with my best friend Leanne.

"Kay!" I yelled back as I got out of my room and went downstairs.

MY mom was sitting down on a chair in the kitchen. She smiled warmly at me and told me to sit down. I did as I was told.

"Hi honey." I felt it; it was going to be bad news, the way she said 'hi honey', instant bad news breaker.

"What's up mom?" I was nervous.

"Well honey, I got a job as a contest judge."

"That's great!" I was proud of her, she loved judging contests, and nobody could do the job better than a top coordinator, those contests would be packed.

Just then Glameow jumped on the table. My mom greeted Glameow by stroking her fur.

"I'm glad you think its great Dawn, but I have some more news," she paused, "This contest hall is in Pastoria City, meaning we'll have to move."

At first I wasn't okay with it. Who moves in Sec.4?* Everyone already has their cliques and besides I had my friends here. I didn't want to move. My mom tried to reason with me, it didn't work.

"Mom, I have to go. Leanne is waiting for me. Remember her? She's my best friend and one of the many I'd have to say goodbye to."

I left in a bad mood. Unfortunately for me, I wear my emotions on my sleeve. As soon as Leanne hugged me, she started with _that_ question.

"What's wrong Dawn?"

"My mom got a job as a contest judge."

"That's great news though," she looked at me confused at my anger towards it.

"You haven't heard the _best_ part yet. This contest hall, it's in Pastoria City."

"Oh~ I see. Well Dawn there isn't much we could do about that."

"I love your reaction Lee."

"My optimism getting you down, Dawn?"

"Yes! Your optimism is bothering me! This isn't something you should be happy about. Which brings up the question; why are you so chill about this?" At this point we were in line waiting to get slushies.

"Dawn, Pastoria City, _is a city_! I would love to take your place."

"Go ahead!" I then turned to the cashier, "One large lime slushie please."

"$3.85," the cashier replied. I gave her the money and waited for her to make my slush.

"I can't take your place Dawn, you and I both know this."

I glared at my best friend. The cashier then gave me my slush, "thanks," I told her.

I walked to the bench as Leanne ordered for her slushie. I remember thinking that I should really starting thinking optimistically, and it was funny when Leanne told me the same thing as she sat down next to me on the bench.

"I know Lee, but I'd have to leave this life and go into a whole new one. I've never been to a city. What if they're mean?"

"Well it's a big change but you could totally do it. You're social Dawn; there is no way you won't make a bunch of friends."

"Yeah, but everyone has their cliques already, I'll be an intrusion," I said taking a sip from my slushie.

She gulped some of her slushie down, "No you won't. You'll be an _addition_, difference."

I sighed, "Maybe…"

We talked about it some more and I got more and more used to the idea of moving. All thanks to Leanne of course. When I got back home, I told my mom that I'm okay~ with moving. She was pretty excited. And three months later, we're in Pastoria City in our new house unpacking.

We also drove to my new school today to complete my registration. That school is huge! That school being Pastoria Reed High named after the first mayor and founder of Pastoria City so long ago. Anyways, like I was saying, that school is enormous, a lot bigger than my old school in Twinleaf. Pastoria Reed High (or PRH for short) is probably a cause of new students gone missing.

Tomorrow is my first day, I'm excited yet so nervous, like I said, people usually have their cliques by now so I might be an intrusion _or_ I might get lucky and meet some new people! I'm getting myself psyched out now!

I should get to bed though, its 11:45pm.

I'll write soon!

Dawn.

* * *

><p><strong>* (if you read Too Complicating, don't read this) <strong>In case you're wondering, secondary 1-5 is high school in Quebec (where I'm from). Secondary one is grade 7 and secondary five is grade 11 and it ends there. Since I'm not used to the whole grade 7-11, and 12-for everywhere else (the system that everyone else has), in this story (as well as others), high school grades will be referred to in secondary's, and now you know. But in case you are confused, PM me, I'll be glad to clarify it… better. ps. Yes this means Quebec finishes high school before everyone else ;P :D<strong>**

****So, how was the first chapter? Was it awesome :D?****

****It's funny how I'm writing a high school fic, when I honestly hated high school and am so glad to be out xD. It'll be an interesting read, promise ;)****

****Tell me what you think :D!****

****Keep reading & Review because I give cyber hugs in exchange for reviews :D. CREATIVVVEEEE ;]  
>PorcelainDollxx <strong>**


	2. Entry Two

**So, I thought this was going to be uploaded next week because I have two exams on Tuesday, but thanks to procrastination, it happened today, also, thanks to TURKEY DAY being tomorrow, and work only starting at 2pm, we're all good :D**

**Ba-doom! This is a... weeeiirrdd chapter in a way, shit doesn't happen here because it's the first day and no she doesn't fall madly in love with the first boy she sees with flawless hair and beautiful eyes -.- . Kay so, basically this is introduction. Drama PROGRESSIVELY happens. What can I say, I'm a REALISTIC WRITER! - when it comes to emotions anyways.**

**Also I changed the summary if anyone noticed. It sounds more intriguing now, doesn't it? ;]**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Pokémon!****  
><strong>**Enjoy :D!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Monday, September 3rd<p>

Dear Diary,

Today was my first day at PRH. Firstly, people kept looking at my weird, like I didn't belong. They knew I was new- the people in sec. 4 anyways.

This morning, because of the rain, my mom drove me to school. When I got there, I went to the principal, Mr. Ray's, office where they gave me my schedule and told me which locker they've assigned me to. I went straight away to look for my locker so that I could put my stuff in.

When I had finally found my locker on the second floor, I put all of my stuff in but kept with me a pen and notebook. I took out my lock to lock my locker. While doing so, a guy was taking out stuff from the locker next to mine. I guess, or rather hoped, it was his. When I closed my locker he looked at me, turned back to his locker, and then looked at me again but with confusion in his eyes.

"Are you new?"

"Yes I am, I just moved here from Twinleaf Town."

"I knew you didn't look familiar. Well, in that case, hi, I'm Barry."

"Hey Barry, I'm Dawn." I'm pretty sure I had just made a friend. I'm definitely glad I don't have to do things alone.

After some small talk he asked to see my schedule.

"Hmm…" he stared at it as though he was studying it, it was quite amusing to be honest. "We have English and math together!" he finally said.

"That's great!" I beamed. I knew someone in my classes, or at least two, which is good enough for me.

Luckily for me, first class was advanced English. While walking to the first floors B-wing, we started talking about Pokémon. We both have a Piplup, but his evolved into an Empoleon while mine will stay a Piplup forever- upon his request of course.

We got into English class as soon as the bell rang. Barry and I sat together. The teacher introduced herself as Ms. Waitken. She gave us an in-class essay assignment about our summer to see if we belonged in the advanced English class. I finished 15 minutes early so I decided to write little notes on things that I should mention in this entry so I wouldn't forget, even though I have awesome memory.

When class was done, it was recess. Barry and I walked together upstairs to put our stuff away all the while talking about the essay, Barry was complaining how there isn't enough class time to write a properly structured essay and he kept saying that he was going to fine the teacher big time. It was funny. He's quite the character, I think I'm going to like hanging around him.

When we got to our locker, a girl came over saying 'hi' to Barry. She had red hair and dressed very tomboy like. They had a short conversation about something irrelevant but then Barry introduced us.

"Oops! I think I should introduce you guys. Dawn, this is Zoey. Zoey, this is Dawn. Dawn's new here from Twinleaf."

"Sup?" she greeted.

"Hey," I responded.

"I could totally relate to you," She said, "I was the new girl last year, it's tough, but like you, I met Barry. This guy is totally a saint."

"I am, I am." Barry seemed to be enjoying every moment of Zoey's compliments. I had to laugh. We started to have a conversation which took up the rest of recess. When the bell rang, I asked Barry what he had next.

"Gym; the worse subject on the planet! I should really fine whoever invented this course!"

Zoey and I laughed.

"What do you have now Dawn?" Zoey asked me.

"Biology."

"With who?"

"A. Riteon."

"That's awesome Dawn. I happen to be in the same class as you."

"Really? I'm so glad! I thought I was going to be a loner for the rest of my classes today."

Zoey chuckled at my comment. "I got to go get my books, see you in class."

I was all alone; Barry had run off to gym class, what a guy, didn't even say bye. I didn't like being alone. I kept thinking how stupid I was for forgetting to ask Zoey for directions.

I got my pen and notebook out of my locker, and then started walking right. I saw a guy getting stuff out of his locker so I decided to ask him for directions.

"Hey."

"Hi?"

"Uh… could you help me out?"

"Sure." He stopped what he was doing.

I showed him my schedule, "could you tell me where D317 is?"

He shook his head and chuckled. "Wrong hallway dudette, it's on the other side of this hallway, all~ the way at the end. Last class to your left."

"Thank you so much!"

"No probs."

I ran to the other side of the hall before the second bell rang.

*&^%$

When I got to biology, I took some empty seat in the middle of the class. Just as I sat down the bell rang. The teacher stood up from his seat and introduced himself. He then proceeded to write down notes on the board; lots and lots of notes about human and Pokémon cells. He ended the class telling us that our first topic this year is cells. I laughed silently to myself, as if writing six pages of notes on the topic wasn't indication enough.

After that, the bell rang for lunch. I walked out of class when I heard someone yell "wait up!" Since I was new, I didn't think much of it till I felt something on my shoulder and turned around.

"Zoey! Hi."

"Hey Dawn. How'd you find biology with Mr. Riteon?"

"I think my hand will fall off eventually." I realized Zoey wasn't alone, she was with a guy. I guess she must have seen me looking at him because soon after, she introduced us.

"Dawn, this is Gary. Gary, this is Dawn, she's new here."

"Ah, well nice to meet you Dawn."

"Back at you."

"Hey, wanna come have lunch with us?" Zoey asked.

"Sure." I mean, who else do I have?

"Great, we'll meet you at your lockers."

"That's great," I replied. All I could think was how lucky I was that my locker was placed next to Barry's.

I went to go put my stuff away.

"Hey Dawn!" Barry said enthusiastically.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're too cheery for a Monday?"

"Oh puh-lease!"

I looked at Barry with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh whatever Dawn, it's better to be happy than sappy."

I rolled my eyes. "Spoken like a true optimist."

"Hey!" He said putting his hand out in front of him, his palm facing me, "don't be hatin'"

I let out a chuckle

Just then Zoey and Gary came up to us.

"Hey," they greeted.

"Hey guys," I said. Barry looked at me weirdly, "you know Gary?"

"Yeah, Zoey introduced us."

"Zoey~, I'm gonna fine you~! I was supposed to introduce Dawn to the gang!"

"The gang?" They seemed to have ignored the question though.

"Oh please. If Zoey wouldn't have introduced us, I would have done it myself." He then winked at me. I chuckled awkwardly. Of course Gary was hot, but… not my type? Actually, I wouldn't know, I just met the guy.

We all walked to the back of the school. The day got a lot nicer than it was this morning, it got warm and sunny outside. Zoey, Gary, and Barry all led me to the bleachers where there were four other people.

"Hey guys!" Gary said waving to get their attention.

"Hey!" they all said back.

"Who's the new chick?"

"This is Dawn," Barry introduced proudly, "she moved here from Twinleaf."

"Wow, that's a pretty big move," said a brunette, "well, hope you enjoy the city!"

"Thanks. I hope so too since I'll be here for a while."

She smiled. "Hi, I'm May."

"Hi."

"I'm Drew," the guy next to her said.

"Hey Drew."

"And this here is Misty," said Gary who went to go sit by her. She waved at me. "And him," continued Gary as he patted the boy below him on the shoulder, "he's Ash."

"Hey Dawn," he greeted.

"Hi."

We all started some small conversations while eating our lunch. They're all quite the friendly bunch, so I'm not complaining. I could totally hang out with these people for two years. But nothing extravagant happened that you should know about, so let's move on.

My next class was history. I hate history class; I mean, why learn about the past when adults are always telling us to forget about the past and concentrate on the future. I don't know about you, but I'm getting some serious misconception.

Anyways, when I got to class, I saw that Ash was in it. I looked around; nobody else I knew was in there… what little people I did know, so I sat down next to him.

"Hey!" I said getting his attention.

"Oh hey, you're in this class?"

"Yeah, I guess we're getting through history together this year."

"Guess so," he said with a smile and then turned to face the board. I did the same.

My history teacher, Ms. Rona, is one of the chill-er teachers I've had so far. Today, all I did was go over the class outline and then she let us have free time. Ash and I just talked for that time, but nothing really of importance, he mostly just asked me about my old school in compared to this one, and the conversation just took off from there. After that was our last recess. Ash and I walked out of class together, turns out his locker is not too far from mine. Wonder why I didn't see him.

During recess we all hung around near me and Barry's locker. We spoke of our previous class, or more like Drew and Gary complained about their math teacher, it was an entertaining recess, I could tell you that.

My last class of the day was physical science. Unfortunately, nobody I knew was in that class. So I just took a seat in the front. The teacher, Mr. Aiden Martin, told us to refer to him by his first name. I've never done that before to a teacher. It feels kind of disrespectful doesn't it? Anyways he knows how to make a course interesting and he seems totally into science. He's great. Today we pretty much touched the tip on circuits.

After school my mom picked me up and for the past two hours I've been writing to you. Long eh?

Well got to go eat supper!

I'll write soon,

Dawn

* * *

><p><strong>So like I said, it was mostly intro's so nothing really happens, whatever, but what did you think of it regardless? :D<strong>

**I'm having a backstreet boys song marathon, so honestly, you cannot put me down at this moment about the chapter. DO NOT take that as a challenge, I just wanted to tell you that your negativity will not affect me, I got a Backstreet Boys shield ;]. Epic awesome-ness for being a 90's kid :D, and not those late 90's kids. -.-**

**My blabbing should really stop -.-'**

**Keep reading & Review if you want a cyber huggg *.*  
>PorcelainDollxx <strong>


	3. Entry Three

**HELLO EVERYONE. Omg guys, this took effing four days to type -.-. I hope you guys enjoy it, this hits the tip of the iceberg for things about to happen, but not as much as the next chapter will. Also, I finally made out a plan for this story; a premise and treatment as my script writing teacher calls it. I think you guys will like it :D**

**Speaking of plans for stories, this morning when I went to school and this ... still morning when I was taking the metro -or subway as you guys call it- I was listening to 'Get Out Alive' on repeat for SO LONG to get inspiration for Inside Labyrinth Walls. I thought of some really good stuff, I hope you guys reading that will like it as well :D**

**ALSO, after the story READ THE END NOTES, there is an announcement :) it was on my profile all week.**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Pokémon!****  
><strong>**Enjoy :D!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tuesday, September 4th<p>

Dear Diary,

Right now, I'm sitting at my desk, it's 9pm and I just finished an alarming amount of homework. I also just finished taking a well-deserved 25 minute shower.

Today was quite something. This morning I could not get out of bed; I was so tired. So leave it up to Piplup to handle the situation. He constantly yelled at me, and when I refused to get up, he used whirlpool on me!

"PIPLUP!" I yelled.

Piplup just laughed at me. But I was secretly glad because it woke me up, but Piplup doesn't have to know that.

Today wasn't the nicest weather, so I wore a midnight blue coloured long sleeved V-neck shirt and a black skirt, a black skirt along with light blue boots. And since my hair wasn't super looking, I decided to be lazy and tie it up into a pony tail.

My mom was still asleep when I was ready so I decided not to wake her and take the bus instead. My stop is one of the first, so it was quite empty. Nobody I knew was on the bus either, so I sat towards the back in a four-seater and looked out the window while the bus did its stops. Four stops after mine, Barry, Ash, and May got on. Barry was the first to notice me. I was not surprised.

"DAWN!" he yelled from the other side of the bus. Everyone turned around and stared at me. _Oh God_ was all I thought.

"Hey Barry…" I said awkwardly.

Barry sat next to me, while Ash and May sat in front of us. Since our school bus was a city bus, we were all facing each other.

"Hey guys," I said to May and Ash.

"Hey Dawn, I didn't know you lived around here," said May.

"Well, I _did_ just move, and this _is_ the first time I took the bus. I wouldn't have expected you to know." I thought it was a stupid observation, she just nodded back.

"So am I expecting anyone else?"

Ash shook his head. "We're the only ones who live on this route."

"I see."

The rest of the ride was pretty silent. I just looked out the window for the most part.

&^%$

When we finally arrived at school, I went to go get changed for gym class right away. When I got back to bring my clothes in my locker, I saw Ash at his.

"Hey Ash!"

"Oh, hey Dawn."

"You changed… do you have gym now?"

"Sure do," he replied.

"Great! Maybe we're in the same class?" I handed him my schedule.

He took and looked at it. "Yes Dawn, we are."

I let out a sigh of relief, "Oh goodness, am I ever glad."

"So am I," he said as he closed his locker, "now I don't have to be the third wheel."

"The third wheel?"

"Yeah, Drew and May are also in our class. They aren't _going out_ per say, but everything about the way they act around each other _screams_ it."

"And let me guess, they are in denial?"

"Pretty much." I rolled my eyes.

"So, how do you know that you have class with them? This is the first class."

"Simple. We all compared schedules as soon as we got them."

"Oh, of course, my best friend and I used to do that back in Twinleaf." We started walking towards the gym together.

"It must suck to move in the 4th year of high school."

"In all honesty, it really does. Sure I could 're-invent' myself and all, but I had to make friends all over again- which, thanks to Barry wasn't so hard. And I've never lived in a city before, so it's weird moving from a small town."

"Well, sometimes changes are good. And you never know, you might like it better here."

"Maybe…" We got to the gym doors about now.

"I hope you do like it here Dawn," he said giving me a warm smile.

"So do I," I said walking into the gym.

&^%$

In today's gym class, we played dodge ball. Drew and I were on the same team, while Ash and May were on the opposing team. I actually really like dodge ball, I'm good at dodging the ball, but not so much catching the ball, but whatever, the point is not getting hit. After gym, we all went to get changed.

"I didn't expect you to be good at dodge ball, no offence," May said after we got changed into our day clothes.

"None taken."

"So, how do you like PRH so far Dawn?"

"I like it, there are nice people here, I met friends. I mean, it's going good so far."

May closed her changing room locker, "I'm glad you like it."

&^%$

We both walked back to the gym to wait for the bell to ring. There we spotted Ash and Drew. "Hey guys!" May was the first the greet them.

"You girls take forever."

"It takes time to look this good Drew," May replied.

"If you say so, but I take a lot less time than you and I look better." He then proceeded to flick his hair.

"You did not just say that!"

Ash and I just chuckled awkwardly in the back ground while May and Drew kept going at it.

"Are they always like that?" I whispered to Ash.

"Oh yeah, but you get used to it I guess."

"I see what you mean by "it shows"," I said chuckling.

"Mhm~"

The bell rang shortly after and we went to our lockers. Since my locker was next to Ash's we walked there together.

"What do you have next?" Ash asked me.

I looked at my schedule once more. Now that I think about it, I really ought to know my schedule better.

"Art."

"No way! So do I!"

"Really, do you have it with Ms. Hall?"

He referred to his schedule. "Crap! No, I have it with Mr. Vlad"

We reached my locker first. "Hey, do you have a cell phone?"

"Doesn't everyone?"

"Can I see it?"

"Sure." I gave him my phone while I put my stuff away. He gave it back to me when he headed for his locker. I joined him.

"So, have you been at PRH for a while now?"

"Well, since sec.1. It was only me, Drew, May, and Barry."

"Wow, your crew got bigger since then."

"Well yeah, you make friends along the way right."

"Yeah, makes sense." He closed his locker.

We walked down the hall to see the rest of the gang leaning against some lockers.

"Hey guys," Misty greeted us.

"What you guys up to?" Ash asked.

"Oh nothing, random stuff I guess," she shrugged, "the usual."

Their group is very random, jumping on one topic to the next with side conversations and everything in between. You'd have to have experience with

Fifteen minutes later, the first bell rang so we all split up to go get our stuff for next period.

When I got to art class, I saw Misty and Zoey who waved me over. When the bell rang, the teacher assigned us a mini in class project which she mentioned would take three classes to perfect if we used our time wisely. Then she told us to get a canvas, and then she would explain the project. When we all got back to our seats, she told us that we had to sketch out and then paint a Pokémon doing one of its moves. She also told us to make sure the whole canvas was painted. She then left us to work.

"So, what are you going to paint?" Misty asked us both.

"I was thinking a Cindaquil using swift."

"That's cool," she replied, "you Zoe?"

"I'm not sure yet, maybe an Espeon using psybeam. You Misty?"

"A Golduck using surf."

"Of course you choose a water Pokémon."

"I just love water Pokémon!"

Zoey just rolled her eyes.

Five minutes later my phone vibrated

: You bored yet? – Ash

That's when I realized he probably put his number in my phone and called himself to get my number.

: You sneaky kid!

: Hey, if we're in art, we're allowed to text. Besides, I hate art. – Ash

: What? How can you hate art?

: Simple, I can't draw. – Ash

: Neither can most animators and they still make movies.

: I guess so… but still! – Ash

_Oh jeez_ I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"Who keeps texting you?" asked Zoey to which Misty perked her head up.

"Oh, it's just Ash, he's bored."

"Oh~ I see," Zoey said as she smirked and returned back to doing her work.

I knew exactly what she was implying. She's wrong. It is only my second day here, calm down there Zoey.

I started sketching out the outline of Cindaquil till I felt my phone vibrate again.

: You suck at keeping a bored person entertained by the way. – Ash

: Sorry mister, unlike you, I happen to like art. Anyways, I really have to do this project; I have only three classes to complete it. Bye Ash!

: Fine, I guess I got to work, or maybe bother May, Bye Dawn!

I got to finish the sketch right before the bell rang that dismissed the class.

I ended up running into Barry while walking to my locker; stopping for a short chat.

"Hey Dawn, how was your last class?"

"It was alright, what about yours?"

"Great! I had a trainers class."

"Must have been fun, what did you guys do?"

We started walking to our lockers together, "Well, since today was the first class it was mostly just a class about the "rules" of the Pokémon world and ours and how we're supposed to work as a team. It's mandatory for it to be said at the beginning of every year. But it was still exciting, especially when he spoke of the legendary Pokémon, we got a short history lesson at the same time."

"I see." Meaning, I have no idea how hearing that the fourth time still interests him.

&^%$

We reached our lockers to put our stuff away and we all went to the cafeteria to eat. The cafeteria was very large, and it had two serving spots, unfortunately both full. The walls of the cafeteria were blue and had a purple horizontal band in the middle. We all went to go find a spot at a table. I had money today along with Gary and Drew, so we waited in the lunch line together.

"What are you guys getting?" I asked.

"Pasta," said Gary simply.

"Probably the chicken burger. How about you?"

"Hmm…" I pondered while looking at the 'today's menu' on the wall, "The poutine, definitely." **(Oh~, my Canadian-ness right there ;])**

There was an awkward silence after. I wasn't really… er… close to Gary and Drew so it was weird when starting a conversation, so I just asked the most common question a girl would ask. "So Drew, I must ask, do you like May?"

Gary burst out laughing. Drew just looked away and crossed his arms. A sarcastic chuckle came out of his mouth, "No, who told you that one?"

"Dude, it's too obvious, _so_ obvious that the new chick notices it. Stop denying it already."

Drew still held his pose. Gary kept on teasing him till we got back to our table.

"You guys sure took a while," commented Barry half finished with his meal.

"Well the line isn't exactly short," replied Drew. Barry just shrugged in response.

Again, random conversation. There isn't really anything I could tell you about the group because there isn't anything special going on, well at that moment anyways, sorry the lunch and recesses are so freaking short in comparison to classes. Shouldn't it be the other way around.

Anyways, afterwards we all walked to the lockers. Barry and I walked side by side.

"Up for Math?" he asked.

"Who would be," I said rolling my eyes. Even though I'm in advanced, I hate math. I took out my schedule from my pocket to check the room number.

"But you must be good at it if you're in advanced."

"I never said I wasn't, I still don't like it."

Barry shrugged as he opened his locker.

"Hey Dawn!"

I turned around. "Oh, hey Ash!"

"Do you have physical science next?"

I shook my head, "math."

"Ugh I had that yesterday." He took my schedule from me, "advanced? Well, well, it looks like Barry isn't the only nerd in our group," he laughed.

"Hey~!"

"I kid, I kid, relax."

I got my stuff from my locker and headed to class, Ash followed, "Looks like we go in the same direction."

"Yeah," I giggled and then smiled at him.

"This is our class Dawn," Barry said pointing to the open blue door with the sign B214 on it.

"Alright, well, see you soon Ash."

"Hope so," he said as he continued on his way.

I smiled at his remark.

"You seem to like him Dawn." I turned to face Barry.

"Nah," I replied nonchalantly, "just a friend."

"Alright~" There was something in his voice, he clearly seemed to not trust in the words that just came out of my mouth, but there was also a hint of disapproval there. I didn't want to ask in case I was wrong.

We sat down at two random desks next to each other. The second bell rang shortly after.

Math class was utterly boring, we learnt about the harder version of simple exponents. I _hate _math and all of its rules!

&^%$

After math was the last recess. I walked out of class with Barry. "For a first math class, there were too many notes! I need to fine this teacher, maybe then _I'll_ teach him something!" Barry complained.

I just sighed.

We saw Misty, May, and Gary on a bench together. "Guess that's where we're going."

We put our books away and went to the bench, Drew beat us to it.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey!" They all said back.

Zoey came two seconds afterwards but she didn't really greet anyone, she just stood next to me and jumped into conversation. I cannot wait till I feel that comfortable around them.

Anyways, Zoey looked like something was bothering her. I didn't want to ask in front of everyone so I just dropped it.

"Hey Dawn." Somebody put their arm around me. I looked up to see Ash's face.

"Oh, Hey Ash."

"That didn't seem very enthusiastic."

"Ash, really?" commented Zoey eyeing the way Ash had his arm around my shoulder.

"What?" he 'innocently' asked.

"You know what! Poor Dawn, she doesn't even _know_ the guy who has his arm around her." Snappy.

She was right though. This is my second day and it's the first day _knowing_ Ash, and I say that very carefully since I know nothing about him.

"Zoey's right," I said aloud.

"Well, it's also the other way around," said Drew who was clearly eavesdropping on our conversation.

"Huh?"

"I'm speaking in general, we all don't know much -if anything- about you, except of course your name and what you look like."

"Ok?" I said, especially when they all looked at each other funny. Then Drew handed me a white envelope. "What's this?"

"That is a sealed white envelope." People around me turned their heads. I could not have been more confused. I turned the envelope so that I was looking at the opening side and started to tear at it until I got stopped by Drew.

"You can't do that here."

"But what is it?"

"It's the password to get into my _exclusive_ party, except the sealed white envelope means you could stay for the after party."

I raised my eyebrow and then started laughing. "Are you serious? You need a _password_ to get in and a sealed white envelope to stay afterwards?" It was the weirdest thing I've ever heard. They looked at me weirdly though; maybe it's just a city people thing because back in the suburbs of Twinleaf, this would definitely be something unusual.

"Dawn you may not have realized, but we're pretty popular in this school, In a way you should feel special hanging around us," he stated while giving his hair a flick.

Didn't the biggest laugh come out of my mouth about a second after he informed me of their status.

"You cannot be serious," I said after my laughing fit was over, "all I had to do was walk into this school and I got 'recruited'. If that's all it takes, you guys should re-evaluate your standards."

Drew looked at May who shrugged, "Barry made friends with you," she started to explain, "and you were new, who else did you have? We're popular, not mean. Besides, Barry doesn't just befriend anyone, and we pretty much all agreed that you seemed chill so we chanced it."

Even though her theory was flawed on so many levels, I just went with it. That was pretty much when the first bell rang, so we walked to our lockers.

"What do you have next?" asked Barry while getting his stuff out.

"Contest class."

"You're a coordinator?"

"Aspiring _top_ coordinator."

Barry gave me a confused look and then shrugged. "It means the same thing."

I hung my head low, "It sounded better the way I said it."

Barry closed his locker and then checked his poketch, "gotta run!"

"Me too!" I said and we split directions. I headed towards the auditorium where my class was held.

The auditorium was very grand. The stage was huge as well. There were rows and rows of royal blue folding chairs that went pretty high up, and on the sides of the stage were blood red curtains. When I walked further inside, I saw Zoey sitting on the stage. I decided to go up to her. When she saw me approach her she smiled, "Dawn! You're in this class?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't," I replied.

"Yes! I have a friend in this class!" Of course I was happy as well.

The teacher finally got to class five minutes late. "Sorry I'm late class, let's start right away." She had a box with her which she proceeded to open, everyone seemed to be curious to what was in the box. Pokéballs. There were maybe about 50 for such a small class.

"Everyone, randomly takes one and has to work on an appeal with their Pokémon to present to the class." This class is definitely my favourite. Everyone else seemed ecstatic about the assignment as well.

"Come up front and claim your Pokémon, you have the rest of this class to get started on your appeals, I only expect perfection." That's when I got nervous. I definitely needed an appeal that would leave the teacher in awe. I walked up to the box which was placed on the floor in front of the teacher, took a pokéball and walked back to where I was standing. I was nervous as to which Pokémon I would get. I looked over to Zoey who was staring intently at her pokéball as if she was trying to see through it.

"Does everyone have their pokéball?"

Everyone nodded.

"Alright, many Pokémon may be challenging to work with. As your teacher, I must test your abilities to work with said Pokémon. You have one hour left of this class, if anyone needs me I'll be sitting at the top seats keeping an eye on you. Now, you may begin your training."

Many people shot their pokéballs in the air as soon as they got the 'ok', including Zoey who ended up with a Toxicroak. I walked up to her while she was staring at it. "This will be difficult," she said looking at me, "what did you get?"

"I didn't let it out yet."

"What are you waiting for?"

"Alright." I threw my pokéball in the air, "Come on out!" A Buizel appeared in front of me. I've heard of Buizel's before, but I never saw one in battle. Crap, this was not going to be easy. I took out my pokédex to find out what exactly _was_ a Buizel.

_Buizel. It spins it's two tails like a screw to propel itself through water. The tails also slice clinging seaweed._

I stared at my pokédex with a blank expression, which did not help me at all. I closed my pokédex and got Buizel to do some attacks for me, but I won't tell you anymore about my training because it'll be a surprize till I tell you about my presentation.

So, yeah, that was pretty much my school day. My mom decided to pick me up from school today. Twenty minutes after I got home, Ash called me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Dawn, it's Ash."

"Hey Ash, what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you're coming to Drew's party."

"I didn't ask, but I'm pretty sure I can, why?"

"Cool, so you're staying for his sleepover?"

"Wait what? Nobody told me about a sleepover!"

"Well, that is the after party. Only select few could stay, which is always just the school gang."

"Uh, I doubt my mom will ever say yes."

"Well then ask!"

This wasn't going to fare well. "Fine, I'll text you later." I hung up.

&^%$

I went to go meet my mom who was just about starting to prepare supper. "Hey mom, could I ask you something?"

"Sure hun, what is it?"

"My friend is having a party this Friday, could I go?"

"Sure thing, I love how you made friends so quickly."

"Glad you like it, 'cause here's the thing, first, it's a party, then only _select_ few are invited for a sleepover. I'm one of the select few."

"Will there be boys?" Oh God.

"Well, since the host is a guy, yes."

"Then no."

"But mom! Didn't you hear me? Only _select_ few are invited. I spent two days in that school and I got invited, it means a lot, especially since they are the popular ones."

"I said _no_."

"Fine, but let me remind you that you forced me to come here, I had friends back home and a great life. Now, if I lose all of my friends to this, I'll never forgive you." With that, I left the kitchen, eventually the guilt would sink in. I know my mom too well. Sure I was _a bit_ over dramatic, but it would be affective. I slammed the door for effect afterwards. Then I started on my homework, and that's it.

I'll write soon,

Dawn.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said it hit some tips and it will continue next entry as well. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and YOU WILL GET AN APPEAL :]. I wrote that up last week but it's only in two chapters :], and to answer a reviewer's question, there will be battles, they'll just be limited, not like an episode of Pokemon, I'm not that skillful nor creative :P.<strong>

******I didn't edit this, sorry! But I have a lot of homework due tomorrow and I wanted to get this up tonight so yeah.******

******Also, disclaimer for the pokedex description, it came from serebii (dot) net******

**ANNOUNCEMENT:** ON OCTOBER 20TH, WEAR PURPLE! Wear Purple for awareness of gay bullying. THIS NEEDS TO END! Gays should not be having thoughts about or acting upon suicide because of bullying, THEY ARE NO DIFFERENT FROM ANYONE ELSE, THEY SHOULD NOT BE BULLIED BECAUSE OF THEIR SEXUAL ORIENTATION. If you are against gay bullying and want to join the movement, on October 20th wear purple! - and yes, even if you are a guy -.-****

****Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter :]!****

****Keep reading & REVIEW :D, I'll give you a cyber hug ;]. I promise guys, it does get better, AND there is a sequel :D  
>PorcelainDollxx <strong>**


	4. Entry Four

**Hello guys! Long time no talk!**

**I didn't go to my class today, so I got time to type this up since it was already written up. Things are still on hiatus though, unfortunately. -GO TO MY PROFILE FOR MORE INFORMATION ABOUT THAT. It's only temporary, so don't worry.**

**I didn't scan through it, I have to go to school soon so I'm in a rush! Inform me of my mistakes! Please ^^?**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Pokémon!  
>Enjoy :D!<br>**

* * *

><p>Wednesday, September 5th<p>

Dear Diary,

Today was a good day. This morning my mom dropped me off, today wasn't the nicest day ever, it actually looked like a thunderstorm was on the way; the clouds were all dark above the small forest in front of the school. The weather could not be weirder since I moved here.

Anyways, I watched my mom drive off. Once she was out of sight the winds got really strong which caused the trees and bushes to rattle. It rattled so violently, I saw someone behind the bushes, or rather something, so I went to go check it out. I crossed the street and reached where I saw… whatever it was. I got as close as I could and checked behind the bush. I saw nothing, but I wasn't convinced, so I hopped over the bush to look around. Some may have considered it insane, and honestly so did I but it seemed no matter how much I objected, it didn't matter, my body was controlling itself. I didn't even know what I was looking for, all I knew was that something was in that forest, and for one reason or another, I wanted to find out. Unfortunately shortly after, the bell rang. Since I couldn't find anything, I ran towards the school so I wouldn't be late.

In biology, I was about 5 minutes late but oh well, the teacher didn't say anything. Again all we did was take down notes, it wasn't very interesting. I cannot wait till we do the hands on stuff. When class ended, Gary and Zoey left together, I just left them alone, maybe I did the right thing [insert winky face here], something may be going on.

I walked to my locker alone till Ash came up behind me.

"Hey, you never text me back last night."

"That's because I never got an answer." Okay, so I technically lied, but I still think my mom would give in.

"You could have still sent me a text." We got to my locker.

"Oops," I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and walk past me.

"Hey Barry!" I waved as he got to his locker.

"Hey Dawn. Were you late this morning? I didn't see you." He fidgeted with his lock till he got it open.

"No, I, uh, went exploring."

"Exploring?" he closed his locker and leaned on it.

"Yeah, I thought I saw something in the forest in front of the school so I went to go check," I said nonchalantly.

"You sure that was a safe thing to do?" He lifted his eyebrow and crossed his arms.

I shrugged, "I'm still here aren't I?"

"I guess," he said letting his arms drop.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey May," Barry and I said together.

"You guys going to Drew's party?"

"Of course!" said Barry enthusiastically, "how could I miss it?"

"That's great, how about you Dawn?"

"I didn't get an answer yet."

"That's fine, hopefully it's a yes," she said with a smile on her face. I nodded in agreement with her.

"Hey May, where's Drew?"

"Barry! You ask as if I know everything about Drew."

Barry lifted his eyebrow.

"Okay! He's in detention, but the only reason I know that is because he sent me a text, so don't get any _stupid_ ideas."

"Detention… What did he do?" Of course I had to know.

"He came in 45 minutes late with the excuse 'my alarm didn't go off' obviously he would get a detention."

"Why didn't he just lie?"

"He _did_! He actually just didn't want to get up."

"Well that was a terrible lie."

"I know."

A couple of minutes later the bell rang. Barry and I went to our lockers together.

"I really hate history," I complained.

"I really hate music," he complained.

"Music? Why did you choose it then?"

"I dislike art more," he said while taking out a dark blue book with music notes on it.

"Makes sense." I closed my locker, "got to go, bye Barry."

"Bye."

I walked to my history class, I realized Ash hadn't shown up yet so I just took the seat I had last time and waited for class to start. Ash ended up being five minutes late to class, his excuse, he 'didn't hear the bell'. We basically took notes about the legendary Arceus, the teacher explained to up how he shaped the world and possibly even the universe.

We all ate in the cafeteria again. This time I brought my own lunch. Gary, Drew, Ash, and Zoey went to go get theirs. I sat next to Barry; he was my first friend here and my closest. He has best friend material in him so I just stay close to him.

Gary, Ash, Drew, and Zoey came back from the lunch line and took their seat. Of course, Ash sat next to me.

"How's your third day treating you so far," he asked. Barry ditched me and started to have a conversation with Misty, ditcher.

"Well, school is school, so I guess its ok."

"I hope you do end up coming to Drew's party."

"Me too, I probably will though."

"Great, then I can't wait to see you there."

"How are Drew's parties?"

"Well it's like any other house party I guess, but better."

"So, school dance plus alcohol?"

Ash laughed, "Yeah, but Drew is really strict when it comes to alcohol, if you get drunk, he will kick you out. He tells you before you come to the party."

"Wow, good kid."

"Well, we are underage."

"So?" I rebutted, "People go clubbing at 16 when the legal age is 18."

"That's true, but Drew is pretty straight edge."

"Wow, I'm actually impressed." I looked at Drew who was having a conversation with Gary and May.

"How about you, are you straight edge?" I asked.

"Not quite…" I raised my eyebrow.

"I've drank alcohol before," he said before digging into his half eaten meal.

"Is that all?"

He looked at his plate in thought. "You don't need to know everything about me right now to you?"

I was so shocked at his response, "I just asked one question. And yes, I'd like to know that now."

He looked at me, and then continued eating.

"Ash?"

"Dawn, listen, you don't need to know," he snapped.

"Alright fine." _Meaning_ I'll find out some other way.

When we all finished eating, we decided to talk at the lockers till the bell rang.

"Hey Barry, could I have your number, you know, in case I need help getting to Drew's house?"

"Of course Dawn!" I handed him my phone so he could put his number in. "There you go," he said handing me back my phone. I clicked on his name to send him a text.

: I need to talk to you tonight.

I clicked send. Ten seconds later Barry got the text. The rest of the gang looked at me weirdly. "Now you got my number." I thought it was a good cover, everyone else but Ash seemed to buy it, I just smiled awkwardly at him. Thankfully the bell rang. I practically raced to my locker, Barry followed.

"Dawn, what's this about?" He asked showing me the text I just sent him.

I looked around, "Barry I'll call you tonight, I need to ask you some questions."

"Like what?"

I opened my locker, "you'll see later."

"Fine!" He also opened his locker, "But if you don't I'll have to fine you Dawn!"

I smiled and rolled my eyes at him, "Don't worry." I got my stuff and then left for Art.

&^%$

When I got there, Misty hadn't arrived yet.

"Hey Zoey." I sat down in front of her on the square table, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I couldn't help but notice… you and Gary?"

Zoey laughed, "I wish." WHOA. I starred at her wide-eyed, "No way!"

"But don't get too excited, nothing is going to happen."

Smile gone. "What, why not?"

"Because he's all about Misty."

"Really? Looks to me like he's more about you."

She shook her head, "you clearly need to get your eyes checked. He's _all_ over Misty."

I remembered yesterday… "Is that why you looked bothered last recess yesterday?"

She nodded, "well, I can't help it if I feel a little jealous sometimes." Understood.

Just then Misty walked in so we ended that conversation. In after Misty was the teacher who told us to continue with the project, so we all went to the front to get our canvases. I ended up getting Cyndaquil outlined in black ink and the swift move was completed. I was happy with my progress.

Recess was awkward between Ash and I, so I just decided to avoid talking to him.

"I cannot wait till your party Drew!" Barry exclaimed.

"Neither can I," Drew agreed. "Is everyone coming?"

Everyone except me nodded their head.

"You aren't coming?" Drew asked me.

"As I said many times today, I didn't get an answer yet." I lied again, so what.

"Please find out, it's the day after tomorrow."

"I know, I know."

&^%$

Eventually recess ended and math class started. Again we continued learning about exponents. Barry and I tried to talk, but the teacher would always catch us and tell us to shut up, so we gave up and wrote notes.

I wanted to call Barry as soon as I got home, but we may have been interrupted by dinner, and I don't know how long the conversation will last, therefore, I decided to call him around 7pm.

Around 6pm, my mom called me down to the dinner table.

I sat down in my normal seat. "What's for dinner?"

"Pâté Chinois."

"Yes~" She handed me over my plate, "thanks mom."

She sat down fork in hand. "Honey, I was thinking about yesterday's conversation, and you were right. You did have to change your previous life because of me, so I'll let you go to this party, but if I call you, you must answer."

"Thanks mom!" I got up off my seat to hug her.

&^%$

After dinner, I washed the dishes and then went to my room to call Barry.

"Hey Barry, its Dawn," I said when he picked up the phone.

"Hello Dawn."

"How are you?"

"I'm awesome, how about you?"

I laughed, "I'm great."

"So, why did you need to call me?"

"I had to ask you something."

"Go on…"

I sat on my bed. "Did Ash ever do drugs and stuff like that?"

I heard a sigh at the other end. "Two years ago, he ditched us and hung out with a totally different crowd, the 'wrong' crowd. They would go to the forest to get drunk, smoke up during lunch, yeah it was pretty bad."

"Whoa, I did not expect that."

"Yeah well, I guess he finally came to his senses or something because last year he stopped hanging around them, I don't know what happened but he just came back. But I don't know, ever since then I can't really see him as a 'close' friend anymore."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, wow."

"Why do you ask?"

"Because Ash didn't tell me."

"Ah, well listen Dawn, I really need to start on my science homework, so I have to let you go, sorry."

"It's fine, I'll talk to you tomorrow, bye."

"Bye!"

I hung up.

I really had no idea Ash had that kind of history, he didn't seem like the type. Of course I would ask him about it… but then he'd get mad at me because I asked Barry, and he might get mad at Barry because he told me. Maybe I should just keep my distance from him tomorrow.

Well, I'm going to bed Diary, Goodnight!

I'll write soon,

Dawn.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it :D?<strong>

**Also, who wore purple October 20th? RAISE YOUR HAND. ... now tell me if you raised your hand :D If you did, you are seriously awesome thank you so much for supporting the movement!**

**Well I got to go to night school now. 3h of math, DEATH.**

**And for the readers of ILW, I'm so sorry for the lack of update, I promise promise it'll come, and it'll be worth the wait.**

**OMG GTG NOW.**

**Keep reading & Review for cyber hugs :D  
>PorcelainDollxx <strong>


	5. Entry Five

**Bonjour! I totally did not think this would be up today but alas, I finished typing, over a period of a week. -.- Yeah, it was long.**

**Anyways, Enjoy the chapter, see you at the end ;)**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Pokémon!**

**Enjoy :D!**

* * *

><p>Thursday, September 6th<p>

Dear Diary,

Last night, I didn't get much sleep. I was nervous about my appeals performance today, worried that it wasn't spectacular enough.

I guess I ended up waking Piplup, because he followed me onto my bedroom balcony.

"Pip lup?" he asked with a yawn and rubbing his left eye.

I turned around. "Sorry Piplup, did I wake you?"

"Piplup."

"Sorry."

"Piplup pip?"

"Nothing, I'm just worried about my appeal presentation tomorrow. You were there when I was practicing. Was I any good?"

"Pip pip lup," he said nodding his head.

I smiled at my Pokémon. "Thanks Piplup. I can always count on you when I need a pep talk," I said kneeling down to pat his head. "Let's try to go back to sleep alright?"

"Pip!" he nodded his head and proceeded to enter the room, I followed shortly behind him.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I took the bus to school. I sat in a two seater closer towards the front of the bus. Soon after, Barry, Ash and May's stop came. Barry sat next to me while Ash and May went to go sit somewhere in the back.<p>

"Did you end up finishing your science homework?" I asked Barry.

"Of course!"

I lay my head on the window.

"Tired?"

"Oh definitely," I practically mumbled.

He tapped my shoulder, "go to sleep, I'll wake you when we get there."

"Aw, thanks." I gave him a hug before taking my nap on his shoulder.

*&^%$

Barry kept his word and woke me up when we got to school.

"Have a nice nap?" he asked while we walked off the bus.

"Should have been longer," I replied.

"Oh you," he said rolling his eyes.

We didn't meet up with May and Ash after the ride. I was fine with it, I wanted to keep my distance from Ash anyways.

Barry and I walked to our locker as soon as we got into the school. Zoey then came over to us.

"Hey Barry, I'm going to borrow Dawn for a sec. K thanks." She then pulled me by my arm to the other side of the hall.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Dude, what's up with you and Barry?"

"Uh… nothing?"

"What happened to Ash?"

I glared at her. "There was never anything between Ash and I."

"Well clearly something _is_ going on because you guys aren't together."

"Yeah, it's 'cause I'm keeping my distance from him."

"Say what?"

"I just don't want to get involved. _Dude_, he did drugs and all that crap."

"_Did_, people change."

"Still keeping my distance."

Zoey rolled her eyes. "Uh, Zoe, it's been two freaking days. I don't know him, and what I found out yesterday proves it. And I didn't like what I found out, therefore, _distance_."

I started to walk away from her, my back to my locker.

She smirked at me. "You are ridiculous!" She called out.

"I'll see you in class!" I called back, smirking as well.

Zoey chuckled as she shook her head.

I turned around straight into Gary. Unfortunately, I fell back. "Oww"

"Crap! Sorry Dawn, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Its fine, neither was I." He extended his hand to help me up. "Thanks."

"No problem, see you later." He then continued to head wherever he was heading.

I got back to my locker and Barry was there reading over an assignment.

"I'm back."

"Oh, hi again, what did Zoey want?"

"She asked why I wasn't with Ash," I rolled my eyes.

"Does she know that you guys _aren't_ dating?" he asked still concentrating on his assignment.

"Everyone knows that we aren't dating. I even told her that I'm keeping my distance. She doesn't get it, thinks I should move on and just get over it."

"Well Dawn, I'm not going to tell you how to choose your friends. _I_ don't trust him like I used to, doesn't mean you need to take my side," he said putting away the assignment and taking out books.

"I don't know what side to be on, I wasn't there."

"Exactly," he said closing his locker, and then he walked away from me to get to class.

He was right. I wasn't there. But still, I don't like people like that. I sighed and leaned against my locker. "We'll see," I mumbled. I still decided to keep my distance.

When the bell rang, I took out my pokéball and stared at it. This is it.

I put away my bag and headed towards the auditorium pokéball in hand.

* * *

><p>Zoey was already in class when I got there.<p>

"You ready?" I asked as I approached her.

"Yeah, you?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

The teacher walked into class.

"Okay everyone, take a seat and relax. I have randomly selected who goes when and Claire Reed, you're up first."

Everyone took their seat as Claire got on stage. Zoey and I took seats away from everyone else and instead of paying attention, decided to talk to each other.

"It's still in your head to keep away from Ash?" she started.

"Yes! At least for today, besides, so far it's been easy, he hasn't approached me once."

"I doubt it'll be like that for much longer."

"Why not?"

"I don't know Dawn, he seems into you."

"Must I stress the part where it has been _three_ days?"

"Dude, I'm not saying that he's in love with you. I'm just saying that he's probably _into_ you. That isn't even _like_ yet."

"After yesterday, I doubt it."

"You think that after one little tiny "fight" it'll just go away? I don't think he's _that_ immature."

"You never know," I retorted.

"In other news, are you going to Drew's party?"

"Yeah I am, are you?"

"Yup, I cannot wait-"

"Zoey Jennings?" the teacher called out.

"Yeah?" Zoey answered.

"You're up!"

"Good luck!" I told her.

"Thanks," she said as she got up.

Zoey walked up to the stage and waited for the teachers signal.

"Whenever you're ready!" the teacher called out.

"Toxicroak, curtain!" Toxicroak came out of his ball capsule, lightning bolts surrounding him.

"Use poison sting! Aim above!" Zoey commanded pointing to the ceiling.

Toxicroak did as it was told and shot the purple spikes into the air.

"Quickly, surround the poison stings with a sludge bomb!"

Toxicroak threw his arms up over his head, and then brought them down with force as a sludge bomb came out of his mouth and rapidly reached, and surrounded, all of his poison stings.

I was impressed with how powerful his last attack was.

As the big mud ball came down, Zoey called out another attack.

"Now for the finish Toxicroak, use poison jab!"

The spike on Toxicroak's right hand glowed purple as he launched himself toward the falling mud ball and jabbed it right in the middle so that the mud ball fall down without hitting the poison pokémon. But what did surround him, were the purple and pink sparkles that were in the center of the ball of mud.

Toxicroak then landed in a kneeling position on the ground while the rest of the sparkles fell atop him.

The class clapped. Zoey bowed, called Toxicroak back to his pokéball, and then exited the stage.

"Not bad Ms. Jennings, not bad. 8.5/10," she stated.

"That's 85%! That's great Zoey!" I said as she came back to her seat.

She sat with her eyes closed and her arms crossed, "eh, should have been better."

"Your appeal was very pretty, she's just a hard marker," I tried to reason.

"… maybe."

We continued to watch the rest of the appeals till my name was called.

"Dawn Berlitz?"

"Right here!" I got up from my seat and walked up to the stage. When I got to center stage, I quickly put the pokéball into the ball capsule and seal it.

"Let's do this," I whispered to the pokéball. "Buizel, spotlight!"

A bunch of bubbles appeared then they circled tightly together till the popped which revealed a determined Buizel.

"Buizel, use whirlpool!" I commanded. At that, a huge whirlpool was formed, just like they practiced.

"Throw it up in the air, then surround the whirlpool with a swift attack!"

Buizel did what it was told as gold stars wrapped around the swirling water above.

"Now use aquajet to get inside the whirlpool!"

"Bui bui!" Water engulfed the pokémon as it got inside the whirlpool.

"Great job! Now for the finale, razor wind!"

With its tail, it produces strong razor winds that cut through the water and swift attack which produced blue and yellow sparkles. Buizel landed on the ground and crossed his arms as sparkles fell around him.

"Good job Buizel!" I said as I returned it to its pokéball.

"Great job Ms. Berlitz, you're the first one to use all of the pokémon's attacks, 9/10"

A sigh of relief.

It was over, I did fantastic.

I went to go back to my seat. "That Buizel is a strong swimmer. It handled the whirlpool just like that, and then launched an attack. That's one powerful Buizel."

"I totally agree. I was very lucky to have chosen him."

We continued to watch the rest of the appeals and most in awe. There were a lot of tough trainers in our class, it was intimidating.

When the bell rang, Zoey and I walked out of class together. "Are you sure you're still continuing with the whole "distance-from-Ash" thing?"

I glared at her. "Yes Zoey, I'm still keeping my distance from Ash. You know, I should really ask you why you care so much about how I'm going about this, so out with it."

Zoey stopped walking when she reached her locker. "It just seems like he's into you, and he won't wait around forever. And I'd think you'd like him, but I have a feeling you'd just figure that out too late." She fiddled with her lock until she got it open, then she took out her cell phone and closed her locker.

"Zoey, I don't like guys like that," I said simply.

"Correction," Zoey said while checking her phone for messages, "you don't like the guy he _was_."

"It's the type of guy he could go back to; I don't want to be involved."

She shook her head, "he's been sober for a year."

"How do you know?"

"I'm his neighbour."

She threw me off, "wait, then why aren't you on the bus with us?"

"I get a lift."

I shook my head realizing the topic was changing. "Regardless! You still wouldn't know! How could you know?"

"We do talk Dawn, he told me about that phase of his life and he really seems to regret it."

"Whatever, there must be a reason why he did it."

Zoey just shrugged, "it never came up."

"See! He could totally go back!"

"Dawn! Will you let it go? You hold these stupid grudges, and you weren't even there."

"The way I see it, he didn't want me to know, keeping secrets isn't the best thing, and maybe I would have acted differently had he told me."

"Maybe because he wanted to start anew, and since you were new, if he didn't tell you you wouldn't hold it against him."

"But I found out Zoey. Regardless, at some point it would have come out, I rather hear it now than later."

Her phone vibrated, and she checked it.

"I have to go meet Misty," she turned back to me, "look, all I'm saying is that you should give it a rest. You didn't even know him when it happened. Move on Dawn, think about it."

She then left and I was left alone to my thoughts for the five minutes of recess that remained.

I'm not stupid. I understand her point, but it just doesn't seem right to me; to just forget. My thoughts wondered till the bell rang so I went to go meet up with Barry to go to English together.

"I feel like I made your decision for you!" Barry said when he saw me walk in his direction. When I got closer he elaborated, "I was with Misty when Zoey came and started going off about you and the whole Ash situation. When I told her that I told you about Ash, she accused me of putting these thoughts in your head. Now, I'm starting to believe her."

I grabbed his shoulders. "Barry! Relax, you didn't sway my opinion. Why is everyone going off about this Ash thing? It's getting annoying."

He sighed, "I guess they just thought you guys looked possible."

I shrugged. "We should go before the bell rings."

He nodded as we left for class.

Boy did we get our share of homework. The teacher gave us our first essay of the year: 2000 word essay about the three legendary birds of Kanto. Did you know that there is only so much you could write about the legendries? Did you know that it does not even come close to 2000! Challenge us she did.

As soon as we got out of class my name was called. Unfortunately, it was Ash's voice that carried across the hall. I kept walking trying to avoid him.

He caught up to me. "How was class?" crap.

"Fine." Simple.

"You okay?" concern shaped his face.

"Fine," I repeated. I walked faster.

Barry followed swiftly. "Hey Ash, I need to talk with Dawn privately, she'll be with you later," I heard him tell Ash.

I looked back, Ash just shrugged and walked past us to his locker.

"Thanks," I whispered to Barry. He didn't respond, he just continued to walk side me till we reached our lockers. That's when Zoey came by. Sure she was great and all, but right now, all she was was annoying.

"Hey Barry, hey Dawn," she started, "Dawn, want to have lunch together, like us two?"

I raised my eyebrow, "um sure?"

We decided to eat at the bleachers, to my relief, Ash was nowhere to be found. Zoey and I just spoke casually about school and home life, and then she started talking about Gary.

"Yeah he's great and all. Too bad he isn't mine."

"Maybe you just aren't forward enough," I countered.

She almost choked on the grape she just put in her mouth. "Forward? The guy seems to only have eyes for Misty." A pause. "That's actually why I decided not to be with them this lunch. They're starting to bother me. And, since you wanted to avoid Ash, I knew that you'd be just as fine being away from the gang as I am."

"I am, trust me I am. But I don't understand, Gary looks totally into you-"

"Unless Misty's around," she interrupted.

I thought about it and she was right. Gary only seemed interested in Zoey is Misty wasn't around, as if he were cheating on Misty or something.

"Maybe he's just confused?"

"Maybe I should go lesbian. Girls seem easier to understand. What do you think?"

"I think girls are worse, but Gary seems equally as complicating, so I'm fine with whatever you choose."

Zoey let out a short laugh.

When the bell rang it was time for physical science. We did a lab on circuits and I have a lab report due next class.

When class was dismissed for the last recess of the day, Drew caught up to me. "Any news about the party yet, can you come?"

"Yes, yes, I could come and stay the night."

"That's great," he said enthusiastically. He then asked me how my previous class went and we got to my locker. As Drew left to go back to his locker, Barry came complaining about his previous class.

Have I ever said how entertaining it was to hear Barry get mad? He gets so animated, it's honestly hilarious.

May then came to see us.

"Hey Dawn, where were you at lunch?"

"Oh, Zoey and I decided to have lunch outside," I said.

"Oh, well Ash was looking for you." Of course he was. I looked around feeling that he would be around.

"Oh, he won't be here, he has recess detention."

"Ah." This day could not have been better! Everything just worked out, I barely had to _avoid_ him.

That was until the last two minutes of recess. "Dawn, could we talk?"

I was, metaphorically speaking, cornered. I turned around to face him. "Talk about what?" That came out really stingy, but I don't care.

He took my forearm and gently pulled me to the other side of the hallway. "Are you avoiding me?"

"Maybe…"

"Are you?"

"Yes, okay, I'm avoiding you!" I saw the look on his face; it was as if I slapped him. I continued regardless, "because I heard what you did two years ago, and I'm not okay with it."

He looked at me for a minute without saying anything, Just when he was about to say something, the bell rang. We both had gym.

"Let's ditch," he suggested.

"I'm not going to skip!" He was insane.

"I promise we won't get caught," he insisted.

I really didn't want to skip.

"How about this," I counter offered, "We'll go to class claiming we forgot our gym clothes so that we could talk."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll just go put my books away."

"I'm going to class," I said as I spun my heel around and headed towards the gym.

When I got there, I informed the teacher that I had forgotten my clothes and went to sit on the bench. Two minutes after, Ash did the same.

He sat next to me in silence, so I had to say something. "Well…?"

"Dawn, I don't understand why this is bothering you, it happened two years ago, and you weren't even here."

That couldn't sound more like Zoey.

"Yeah, but you could get back into it."

"Dawn, I've been sober for two years."

"Why?" I jumped right to it.

"We all have our problems."

"But why turn to that?"

The gym teacher blew the whistle to start the game of floor hockey.

"Honestly, I just fell into the hands of the wrong crowd."

"Then what got you out?"

"A friend overdosed, thankfully he was pumped in time, but it scared me so much that I wanted nothing to do with _it_ anymore."

"Wow." Heavy stuff.

"Yeah, so trust me, I'm not going back."

I smiled, "I could trust that." I believed him. A scare like that could definitely pull someone out of it.

He smiled back at me. I was glad that was over with.

For the next hour we cheered on the team May and Drew were on.

That was pretty much my day. I'm glad Ash and I are good again, to tell you the truth, I kind of missed his presence.

Well, better start on that essay!

I'll write soon,

Dawn.

* * *

><p><strong>:D Thoughts?<strong>

**This was honestly the longest chapter to write up, I was so stumped! But then I got awesome and worked it out ;)**

**Also, sorry for lack of updates once again! I got an e-reader for Christmas and it's beautiful, and the reason for my delays, there are just too many good books D:!  
>Also, I developed a new writing style, YAY :D. That'll be in my next story, details on profile! But like Too complicating, it won't be up until it is FINISHED. I regret putting up unfinished -in progress- stories! :(<strong>

**Anyways.**

**Let me know what you think, there's a button for that at the bottom that reads "Review this chapter", If you click it and leave a review it'll make my day, AND leave a signed review for a cyber hug :D**

**Keep Reading & Review, Cyber hugs always given!  
>PorcelainDollxx <strong>


	6. Entry Six

**Yeeeah, it's been a while :/, I have no excuses. But finally party scene :D yay! **

**Let's just get to it.**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Pokémon!**|  
><strong>Enjoy :D!<br>**

* * *

><p>Saturday, September 8th<p>

Dear Diary,

I just came back from Drew's party and boy do I have so much to tell you!

Okay, before any excitement overcomes me, let's start from the beginning.

I was almost done with my make-up when my mom called from downstairs.

"Dawn, come on, let's go! We still have to pick up your friend!" The friend she was referring to was Barry. He called me asking if he could get a ride because he didn't want to show up alone.

"I'm coming!" I said as I finished putting my lip gloss on. I put my make-up bag in the small gym bag that I was bringing to Drew's that contained a few essentials, such as deodorant and toothbrush, as well as pyjama's and an outfit for the day after.

I took my bag and looked at myself in the mirror before I left.

I wore a blood red coloured dress. The dress stopped a little longer than mid-thigh. It was a halter-styled top that was very loose at the top, but waist down was more fit. Also, at the waist was a silver belt. I had this in my closet somewhere, I completely forgotten about it; it's the first time I'm wearing it. I didn't do anything special with my hair; I only put it through a straightener.

"DAWN!" my mom yelled impatiently from downstairs.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming!" I ran down the stairs and followed my mom at the door.

*&^%

We picked up Barry and drove to Drew's house. All of the lights were on, so I saw how big his house was; it was big.

My mom waved bye to us and then drove away. Barry looked at me, "you look _great_ Dawn!"

"Thanks Barry, you look great yourself."

"Don't I," he said proudly. Barry was wearing faded jeans with an off white button down shirt.

"Shall we?" he asked sticking out his elbow.

I laughed as I locked my arm with his. "Let's," I said as we walked towards the front door.

When we got in, it was full, there were so many people.

"Whoa, are Drew's parties always this crowded?"

"Yeah, they are," he said as he let go of my arm.

That's when Zoey came to greet us, "well, don't you guys look _fabulous_."

"Well, you do look rather _dashing_ yourself Zoe," Barry commented. He was right, she looked amazing in her emerald dress, it was lengthy and dropped down like a beach dress. "You do look stunning."

"Hey Barry," she started, "I saw this guy that would be perfect for you." I had to take a double take.

"Zoey, last time you tried to set me up with a guy, he turned out to be straight."

"But this time I'm more than positive, come look," she said grabbing his arm and leading him to the living room. I followed.

"Him," she said as she pointed to a guy in a gold button down shirt and black pants, he has spikey dark brown hair. He was sitting down and talking to some guy.

"Ok, he does look cute. If he turns out to be straight though, I'm going to fine you so hard it'll take a life time to pay up!"

Zoey chuckled awkwardly, "don't worry."

Barry left to go talk to the guy.

Zoey then turned to me. I had to say, "I didn't know Barry was gay."

"Really? Well almost everyone knows, including our gang."

"Hmm… oh well, I guess I'm finally clued in." I look around the room. "Zoey, Gary is all alone, go talk to him!"

She smiled, "I will, I'll catch up to you later."

She walked towards Gary and I looked in Barry's direction, he seemed to be having a good chat with the guy; seems like Zoey had made the right choice this time.

I spun around and saw Ash behind me holding two drinks in his hand.

"You look… beautiful."

I looked down and smiled, and then back up to him, "thank you, you look really good as well." He did, he wore dark jeans and a red shirt, it looks as if we had tried to colour coordinate.

"Drink?" I nodded as he handed it to me.

I took a sip, "bitter."

"Yeah, it tastes like that at first," he said as he took a sip himself.

The music suddenly got really loud and everyone cheered as they started to dance.

I looked toward the dance floor to see Drew dancing with this girl I recognize from my science class, Brianna. He seemed to be having a really good time with her.

Oh no.

I scanned the room for the brunette. I found her looking at them and it was as if I could feel her heart breaking. We all knew she liked him, we were wrong about Drew though. May closed her eyes and walked into the other room.

"I'll be right back," I told Ash as I walked in Drew's direction.

"Brianna, right?" I asked as she nodded her head. "I'm just going to steal Drew for a minute." I took his arm and led him off the dance floor.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean 'what am I doing'?"

I just cut to the chase, "what about May?"

He looked at me almost annoyed, "I keep telling you guys that I _don't_ like her. I wasn't lying when I said it." I remembered that day in the lunch line when he denied it flat.

"I thought you just didn't want to tell us."

"Well you guys all thought wrong. Sorry to disappoint," he said as he went back to dance with Brianna.

I turned around to come face to face with Zoey. "I'll go talk to her," she said as she walked to where May ran off.

I went back to Ash. "He told us, many times," Ash said as he took another sip from his cup. I nodded.

"Hey, let's dance." I stuck my hand out to Ash. He raised his eyebrow seemingly confused at my sudden topic change, but smiled and took it, "sure."

The music was getting really good. Ash and I were dancing to the rhythm. He's a good dancer, is it bad to say that I was surprized?

Around an hour later, Gary, Misty, Zoey, and May all came to dance with us. Whatever Zoey told May worked because she didn't seem depressed at all. In fact, she was laughing along with the rest of us. It was as if the scene before didn't take place.

To end the night and to tell everyone who wasn't staying for the sleepover to leave, Drew had the DJ play the only slow song of the night. I decided to sit this one out. Ash did come up to me to ask if I wanted to dance with him but I turned him down, my feet were killing me from dancing all night. I told him that and he just sat next to me as we watched the others dance. Gary and Misty were dancing together, Drew and Brianna were dancing together, and I had to laugh when I saw Zoey and May dancing together, they were dancing elaborately as if to make fun of all the other couples. I knew why they were doing it, and I'm glad that they were doing that instead of moping around.

Half way through the slow dance, Ash and I decided to go outside to take a breather. We walked out to the backyard and to our surprize, all of Drew's pokémon were there. I was most impressed with his Flygon. Since it was night, most of his pokémon were sleeping on the grass. Ash and I just stayed on the patio. It was a beautiful night, especially since we didn't have the nicest weather this week. I was looking at how peaceful Drew's pokémon looked that I felt like I wished I had brought my pokémon over. I diverted my eyes from Drew's pokémon to the sky full of stars above us. Since Drew's land is vast, you could see the stars clearly.

"Beautiful isn't it."

"Sure is," he responded.

I looked at him, he was looking at me. I caught on as I looked down and smiled making sure he didn't see the blush that spread across my face.

That's when May and Zoey came outside to tell us that everyone left. Ash got up first to help me up. We both walked inside as we were greeted by the faces of Barry, Gary, Misty, Drew, May, and Zoey.

Zoey and Barry were talking probably about the guy Zoey "set" him up with. I definitely wanted to know what happened, Ash followed me.

"He was great! I actually have a date!" he said smiling the whole time.

"I'm glad Zoey set you up with the right guy this time," I said.

"Oh, you mean _not_ like last time," Ash laughed.

"Hey! It was an honest mistake," Zoey countered.

"You guys going to come join us?" Drew interrupted.

"Yeah," we all said in unison.

After getting some drinks we all went to the living room to find out what to do.

"Hey guy, I think we should know Dawn a little better," Gary suggested.

"What?"

"Don't worry," started Ash, "you'll get to know us also."

"What-"

"It's called 'Have You Ever'," explained Gary.

"Basically," started May, "we ask have you ever questions that apply to everyone. If you've done it, you take a shot, if you haven't, you do nothing. Rules for questioning the do-ers are set at the beginning of each game."

"There are also passes, say you are asked a question and you don't want to answer it, you could use a pass. Those are set at the beginning of every game as well," Misty added.

That's when Drew got up, left the room, and came back two minutes later with a bowl that held folded pieces of paper.

"This is where the questions come from, we each take turns picking them," he said.

Seemed simple enough.

There are some mild questions, deep questions, and sexy questions. They told me to pick first and I'm pretty sure I picked "Have you ever been on a roller coaster?" the only person who didn't drink to that was Drew who said that he refuses to ever go on one.

We asked about a hundred questions and there are only a few that I really remember.

"_Have you ever been drunk_?" Barry asked.

Misty, Ash, May, Zoey, and Gary drank to that. Zoey and Misty had their little "Oh my gosh, remember that?" moment, but that was really it.

"_Have you ever liked someone that didn't like you back_?"

Zoey and May cheered before drinking, and Barry, Ash and Gary drank as well. Zoey then immediately asked Gary who, but he used his pass not to answer.

"That's not fair," Zoey complained.

"I'm allowed," Gary counted as he stuck his tongue out at her.

"_Have you ever dated someone within the group_?"

Gary, Misty, Ash, and May rose their glass.

Okay, what?

Misty and Gary aren't _official_ yet, so… May and Gary? Misty and Ash?

"Misty, who did you date?" I asked, her answer would help.

"Ash, like over a year ago."

"Oh." More of a surprised _oh_ if anything.

"Yeah, it lasted for seven months," added Ash.

"_Have you ever lost your virginity_?"

Ash, Zoey, and Gary drank to it.

No way

"To who?" I asked Ash. Misty didn't drink so I have no idea. "Pass," he said as he picked up a question from the bowl to read aloud.

"_Have you ever had a rumour spread about you_?"

May, Drew, and I drank to that.

It was in my old school back in secondary one. It wasn't anything bad though, just that I was secretly going out with the most annoying kid in our grade that actually helped the rumour carry on. Eventually it just died down.

May and Drew's rumours were the same, that they were dating.

The last question I remember was asked by Zoey.

"_Have you ever been hurt emotionally_?"

Barry, Misty, Drew, and I drank to that.

"What happened, Barry?"

"Well, I'm all out of passes," he said, "So I guess I have to tell you. When I told my parents I was gay, they didn't accept it. My mom eventually warmed up to it, but my dad _still_ isn't okay with it. He rarely talks to me anymore and it hurt because we used to be close. I'm glad you guys accept it though," he smiled.

The word 'of course' was spread through the room.

"What about you Dawn?" Barry asked, taking himself out of the spotlight and directing it to me.

"Pass."

I didn't want them to feel sorry for me; I had enough of that back home.

See, finding out my father died had hurt me more than anything else ever could. He was kept prisoner by Team Galactic. Apparently, he had information that was essential for their new operation. When he didn't spill a word, they tortured him. My dad was a Pokémon Researcher and he had found something my important on the legendary Pokémon. My mom and I never found out, the only way we knew of this was because we had a secret agent tell us. He was impersonating a Galactic grunt. He was the one who told us he died. He told us what happened.

When we ran out of questions, we decided to change into our PJs and set up our sleeping bags.

We all set up our sleeping bags at different times, depending how fast we changed. Even Drew decided to sleep on the floor even though he had his bed in sight.

I was putting my sleeping bag near Zoey's when Ash came with his rolled up bag and stationed himself next to me.

"Yes~?"

"Am I not allowed to put my sleeping bag here?"

"Uh, sure?" I looked at Zoey who chuckled and shrugged. May was next to Zoey so I knew they'd be conversing a lot, so I guess I was happy that Ash was sitting next to me.

We all kind of made a messy circle with our sleeping bags, which was weird because it wasn't the usual straight line thing I was used to, whatever.

Anyways, after we got settled in it was around midnight. Misty suggested on a movie, we all pretty much agreed instantly. Choosing the movie however, that took some time; it was a war between horror and comedy, so I suggested on Scary Movie, everyone except Gary –who was a horror fanatic- was okay with it. Eventually though, Gary warmed up to it, what other choice did he have.

We went to his theater room that had two rows of seating; Zoey, Barry, May, and Drew sat up front while Misty, Gary, Ash, and I sat at the back.

The movie was great. I'm a fan of horror movies; they don't really scare me, so a horror spoof like Scary Movie would definitely not get me on end. But that didn't stop Ash from asking me if I was scared every twenty minutes.

After the movie it was almost 3am, so naturally we decided that we should probably go to bed. Of course by the time I actually went to bed it was way after. Ash had kept me up. We just spoke about random things; he asked how my life was back in Twinleaf and if I was in a long distance relationship with anyone, and I asked about him in Pastoria. I wanted to know about that year that he wasn't in the group, but he never revealed much of it. He didn't want to talk about it. He said that he never talks about it because he doesn't want to go back. I understand, but it doesn't stop my curiousity. If he didn't want to talk about it though, I'll drop it, so I did.

I don't know exactly what time we went to bed or how. Ash and I were talking for most of the early hours, but I have no idea when we stopped for goodnight. Regardless, despite a few differences, we have more in common than not which if I was told this at beginning of the week I wouldn't believe.

Not much happened this morning though, nothing really worth mentioning, except one thing. When I woke up this morning, Ash was awfully close to me.

And did I mind? Not at all.

I'll write soon!

Dawn.

* * *

><p><strong>Penny for your thoughts? :D<strong>

**Did you guys expect Barry to be gay? Did you expect Drew to not like May? I hope I at least slightly surprised you. **

**This is where the build up of cliche ends :P, Drew actually doesn't like May, Dawn did not take Ash's hand to slow dance, May and Zoey were not bitchy about being lonely, they did not play Truth or Dare, they did not watch a scary movie where Dawn buried her face into Ash's oh-so-built arms, Ash and Dawn only start HERE.**

**I pretty much have the rest of the story planned, and there are 5 chapters left. Yes it's a short story, it was never meant to be very long.**

**Keep reading & review because you want cyber hugs :D, everybody loves hugs.  
>PorcelainDollxx <strong>


	7. Entry Seven

**A chapter so fast? :O Yes! LOL, I finished writing the other half today and I decided to type it up right away.**

**This chapter, I find, is back to being diary told. As A-Gallade point out back in like chapter 3 or 4 it was starting to sound 1st person POV, I caught on. But it is how Tom Sinclair did it :/ He just did it better.**

**Anyways, on to the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Pokémon!**|  
><strong>Enjoy :D!<strong>

* * *

><p>Wednesday, September 12th<p>

Dear Diary,

I wish I could have written sooner. I had so much homework that I had no time.

But today, I'm relaxing, so I got time to write an entry.

Let's start off by saying that Ash and I are the most talked about people in school. Since Drew's party, it was confirmed that May and Drew will not be an item anytime soon, so being high school, everyone needed a new buzz to talk about, so the student body shifted its focus on Ash and I. We became talk because of how we were always together during Drew's party. I guess, we weren't really helping the rumours go away either. We were always together at school, so much that people came to stop one of us to ask us if we were a couple. We both denied these claims.

Let's start off with the day though. It started off by missing the bus to school this morning.

It's not that I live very far from the school, but that sentence is only valid when driving there, I'll definitely miss first period if I walk. My mom wasn't home because she had to host a contest in Snow Point City this afternoon and it's quite the drive, she left early this morning.

It's not like I could have ditched either; I had a math test third period. So I started walking, thankfully, it was a nice day outside.

But I have to mention something that totally freaked me out while I was walking to school. I haven't told anyone because I'm not totally sure it actually happened. Maybe it did happen, and it felt like it did, but I still don't feel comfortable telling anyone, they might think I'm crazy, but since you don't talk, you can't judge, this is why I'm writing it here. This morning while I was walking to school, I felt like I was being watched. I'm usually not a jumpy person, like I've said, I'm a fan of horror movies, but not when I feel like I'm a part of it. It was surprising that there weren't many cars on the road, that's why I felt it, the strange quietness, the rustling in the bushes or trees. It all seemed to follow me more than half way to school. Anyways, I just wanted to tell you, I was scared all kinds this morning.

Regardless, when I finally got to school, there was 5 minutes of recess left.

Barry spotted me first. "Dawn!" Everyone else in our group turned their heads.

"Hey guys," I said as I walked up to them.

"Where have you been?"

"I missed the bus so I had to walk to school."

"Walk? But you don't exactly live close," commented Barry.

"Hence the reason I'm late."

At that the bell rang and we all split. I was still shaken up with the whole "feeling watching" feeling that I didn't realize Ash pop up next to me.

"Earth to Dawn," Ash said as he waved his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh, hi Ash," I said picking up my happy go lucky attitude.

"You okay?" He was concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired from that walk." That was half true. I didn't want him more than that though. Him thinking I'm some kind of freak is not something I want to happen.

He looks at me like he knows there's something else but fortunately, he doesn't press further. When I close my locker, he accompanies me on my walk to art class.

Misty and Zoey are already there by the time I get to class.

"So, are you and Ash going out yet?" Misty asked.

I smiled. "No. How about you and Gary, how's that going?" I asked in a mocking-her way.

She crosses her arms in a frustrated manner. "Not yet. It's weird, sometimes it's like 'all signs say go' but then it feels as if he's holding something back, that's probably the reason he hasn't asked yet. It's really weird because he seems to really like me right?"

"Seems so," I responded.

I looked at Zoey and she just sat there looking confused.

That's when I pulled out my phone to text her.

: What's up?

Zoey took out her phone but left it under the table when she was typing her text.

: I'm not sure whether to be happy or devastated about this. - Zoey

I didn't text her back, if she wanted to talk about it, she'll tell me afterwards; for the record, she didn't.

We got a new project in art; it was a clay sculpting project due in two weeks. It was a "projet libre" meaning it could be about whatever we want. We took this class to sketch out ideas. I still have no idea what I'm doing.

When the bell rang for lunch, Ash was waiting outside my class for me.

"Hey!" he said enthusiastically as he gave me a hug that I returned. We both walked to our lockers together talking about our previous class.

When we got to my locker, he left and I took out my math notes to study during lunch, and that's what Barry and I had been doing all of lunch. Even though we were technically with the group, we weren't "all there"; we were going over our notes and quizzing each other. This test is worth 15% of our grade and I focused on that complete 15.

When we did get to math class, everyone was silently looking at their notes.

"You ready?" Barry asked me as the teacher walked into class.

"As I'll ever be," I replied. I felt really confident, but I was still a bit nervous.

I took the whole class doing that test. It was harder than I expected, so my guess on my grade would be an 80% minimum.

Ash was there when Barry and I got back to our locker.

"Aw cute, he's waiting for you," Barry said teasingly. I just smiled.

The gang came to meet up with us at our locker and we just talked. Towards the end of recess Ash pulled me aside and asked me if I wanted to go watch a movie with him on Saturday.

"You mean like a date?" I asked.

"Well, I-uh, no, no, more like-uh, two friends going out," he stuttered.

I raised my eyebrow at him, "Uh, alright."

This was awkward.

"Okay, how about I pick you up around 7pm; my mom will be driving us."

"Alright, sounds good," I said as the bell rang.

My last class was contest class. There, I told Zoey about the outing this Saturday. She was excited and told me that I must tell her everything. In class today, we learned that we have another presentation, this time it was a double performance. We had the same routine as last time; we went to the pokéball box and chose two. I got a Chimchar and a Torterra, this will be difficult. The double performance is also due in two weeks. If I don't write for a while, you'll know why.

Regardless, when I got off the bus there was a man at the bus stop, I couldn't really see him properly because I pretty much glanced at him, but I did know that he was staring at me. That's when I sprinted to my house and locked the door the second I closed it.

Today has been creepy but my "outing" with Ash is filling me with happiness. As soon as my mom got back home from her Snow Point City contest, I asked if I could go.

And she said yes!

I'll write soon,

Dawn.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, it's short.<strong>

**I like to know what you thought though :)**

**Four chapters left! **

**Keep reading & Review for cyber hugs ^^!  
>PorcelainDollxx <strong>


	8. Entry Eight

**Hi :] This chapter is Dawn & Ash's "outing". It isn't very long, sorry about that.**

**Also, if there are any "tense" mistakes, I'm sorry it's hard to be writing a past and present tense story at the same time, it gets me all mixed up :/ But I did look over it, if I missed anything sorry.**

**Regardless,**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Pokémon!**  
><strong>Enjoy :D!<strong>

* * *

><p>Sunday, September 16th<p>

Dear Diary,

Yesterday was awesome! I had so much fun on my outing with just Ash; it was great to spend some alone time with him to see if I really liked him or not. All we did was go to the movies and the park, but I know how I feel about him now.

But before that let me explain to you what actually happened yesterday.

Before we did anything, Ash and I decided to bring our Pokémon to a Pokémon spa that was along the way so that we weren't the only ones having a good time. Ash's Pikachu and Piplup connected easily; talking in their Pokémon language as soon as we got into the car.

I felt bad for leaving Piplup out of my hectic life recently, so I called Ash two hours before he came to pick me up to ask if Piplup could join us, he said he had a better idea. Hence, spa. Piplup really enjoyed it though, that made me happy.

Regardless, back to the outing.

Right after we dropped off our Pokémon at the Pokéspa, Ash's mom dropped us off at the movie theater. Ash decided that I should be the one to choose the movie, so I chose a romantic comedy. Even though Ash insisted to pay for me, I decided to pay for myself. If it was a friend outing, I wasn't going to let him pay for me, I'd leave that to when and if we actually go out on a real date.

During the movie was great too. Ash decided to put his arm around me half way through the film.

"Friend outing?" I reminded him.

"Yeah, but I like hugging you," he said as he pulled me closer to him and let his arm hang across my shoulders.

A big smile spread across my face. I could definitely get used to this. Get used to _him_.

That was pretty much about the time I admitted to myself that I liked this guy as more than a friend. And I just did what any girl that liked the guy next to her would do at that moment and leaned my head on his shoulder. I hope he took it as a good sign, because it couldn't have meant anything else.

Anyways, when the movie was over, we decided to go to the park across the street from the movie theater.

It was a really quiet night and we were alone in the park, or at least we seemed to be, I didn't see anyone else. Since I've never been to that park, I sort of followed Ash, he seemed to know where he was going.

He led us to a hill and we took a seat on the grass below us. Well, I sat down. Ash lay down with his hands behind his head.

"It's a really nice night," he commented.

"Yeah, it's peaceful," I agreed.

We sat there in silence for a while. I really wished it could have been a comfortable silence, but it really wasn't, it was a very awkward silence.

None of us knew what to say. We both kind of made an advancement on our "just friends" relationship status.

"Did you like the movie?" he asked me.

I laughed, "I did."

"Why'd you laugh for?"

"Because this is so awkward."

He chuckled, "Sorry." I shook my head.

I lay down next to him and looked up at the sky. I could tell that he was looking at me, but I didn't want to look at him, things would just get a lot more awkward; we were too close together. So I made a random comment.

"It's beautiful," I said looking at the stars that shone brightly in the sky.

"I know." Same compliment he made at Drew's party.

I looked at him. "I meant the stars," I said pointing to the sky.

"I know what you meant. Too bad we aren't talking about the same thing though, especially when you're _much_ more interesting than the stars."

I was probably beet red. I did not expect him to say that, or something even remotely close to that.

Thank goodness his phone rang right then, because he left me speechless.

"Hey mom," he answered.

We ended up meeting his mom back at the cinema. She picked up Pikachu and Piplup from the spa before she came to pick us up. They jumped into our arms as soon as the doors opened.

"I missed you too Piplup!" I said while I gave him a big bear hug.

"Pip lup pip!" he said happily.

When we got back to my house he walked me to my door and gave me a long intimate hug before he let me go and went back to the car.

Piplup jumped in my arms again.

While I watched them drive away I mumbled to Piplup, "I really like him Piplup."

It was around midnight when I walked into the house. My mom was still up watching TV.

"Hey honey, how was your night?"

"I loved it mom, it was amazing! I had so much fun!"

She just smiled at me knowingly. But I didn't care, I wasn't going to lie to her and fight about it. Instead, I rushed upstairs to call Zoey.

"No way~!" she said after I told her everything that happened earlier this evening. "But now the real question is: Do you like him?"

I nodded my head even though she couldn't see me. "I do."

"I'm so excited for you Dawn! Dude, he's totally heads over heels for you. I think he's just waiting for your okay."

"I'd totally give it to him. I mean, he's a really nice guy and I'd be a fool to say anything other than yes."

"Aw! I'm really excited for you guys. I cannot wait until its official."

I smiled. "Me neither," I admitted.

When we hung up, it was almost 2am so I decided I should probably get to bed. But I didn't really sleep. All I kept thinking about was how much fun I had with Ash tonight, when is our next "outing", and what will happen now.

I don't know, but I do know that I shouldn't be disappointed.

I'll write soon!

Dawn.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>

**I tried to make it as realistic as possible so I used my boyfriend as reference to what Ash would say. :]**

**I hope you liked it :D!**

**Keep reading & Review for cyber hugs :D ^^!  
>PorcelainDollxx <strong>


	9. Entry Nine

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Pokémon!**  
><strong>Enjoy :D!<strong>

* * *

><p>Friday, September 21st<p>

Dear Diary,

Once again, me drowning in projects and assignments have once again been the cause of the lack of update into "Dawn's life". But right now, I have _big_ news, so I must make time for you.

But first, a quick recap of my week excluding today.

I had at least one test for every class, except co-ordinating. In addition to our big double performance battle, we had to dazzle the teacher with practice battles that were worth marks.

"Make them forceful and pretty; leave the audience in awe." The audience being her, and with her being our biggest critique.

On the social life part of Dawn's life, loads of people have been asking if Ash and I were an item, which I would reluctantly been replying "no" to. Zoey and Gary have been spending a lot of time together which leaves a jealous Misty. Drew and Brianna are an official thing now, and May is going after some guy named Brendan. Barry is going out with "mystery-guy-from-Drew's-party" tomorrow which I have just learnt today so you'll be hearing about that again. And~ I'm pretty sure I covered it all.

On the scary part of my life, feeling like I'm being watched is an understatement.

Actually let's start off the today's recap with the scariest moment of my life.

It started off this morning when my alarm clock didn't ring. My mom ended up waking me up ten minutes before the bus would arrive so naturally I was going to miss the bus, _and_ first periodbecause it takes a while to get there. And of course to add to this, my mom's car is in the garage so we don't have it till this afternoon.

Anyways, I got ready and ate in a record breaking 20 minutes and then ran for school. Unfortunately, after running for ten minutes I got tired and decided that I'm already late and less or more won't change the fact that I'm late, so I decided to walk.

It was a breezy morning, but it definitely wasn't cold. It was actually a pleasant contrast to the heat. I don't know what's up with the weather in Pastoria City, but it definitely is anything but normal since I got here.

Regardless, before crossing an intersection, I look all four sides. When I look behind me, there was a man in a trench coat about six feet away from me.

Of course at first, I didn't think anything of it, you know, with it being a street and all, but when he crossed the street when I did and kept on my pace, that's when I got cautious. It was when I decided to take small streets and detours that I was getting nervous and scared. Even when I tried to lose him, he would still be behind me.

I took out my cell phone from my pocket and held it in my hand, if anything the police is a dial away.

I was afraid of this man.

That's when I started running. When I looked back behind me, he was still keeping a steady pace. That's when I crashed into something.

"Ugh!" I groaned.

"Hey! Watch it!- Dawn?"

I looked up. "Gary?"

"Don't you have a knack for bumping into me," he said.

I chuckled, "Yeah, sorry."

"Hey aren't you supposed to be at school?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same question," I retorted, "but to answer you, my alarm didn't ring so I'm walking."

"You do know the main road is that way, right?" he said pointing behind me, "you aren't going to get to school this way, it leads to a dead end."

I forgot about the man. I looked behind me and he wasn't there anymore. Maybe I was just overreacting, maybe he was just heading home and I was just in front of him. It makes sense now that I think about it.

"Yeah, I've realized. I must've taken a wrong turn," I innocently said.

Gary buys it. "I know it's only been a week, but at least know how to get to school from home. It's proven to come in handy," he joked.

I laughed, "Yeah, I got you."

When we finally got to school, it was recess which obviously meant that we both missed Biology. Apparently though, we missed nothing. Zoey, who was the first one to see us and question our lateness told us that we had a last minute substitute who wasn't given anything from the teacher, so they had a free period.

The rest of the gang arrived shortly after. "Hey, is everything alright? Why were you late?" Ash asked me.

"Oh, everything is fine," I lied, "I just missed my alarm missed my alarm, took a wrong turn and ran into Gary, literally."

"Oh, alright, I'm just making sure you're okay," he said as he got closer.

"Excuse me," Barry interrupted, "but are you two…?" he asked pointing his finger from Ash to me.

"Oh come on, you definitely would have gotten a phone call if that was the case," I replied.

"Good! I better know the second it happens or I'll have to fine the both of you."

"No need to worry," I said with a smile.

When the conversation started getting random, Barry pulled me away from the gang to speak with me alone.

"So maybe you guys aren't going out, but there is definitely _something_ going on. Now spill!" he demanded.

"Okay, ever since Ash and I went on our "friend outing" I'm almost 100% sure I like him back."

"Great! I _am_ 100% sure you likes you too, now do something about it!"

"No~ I'm going to wait for _him_ to do something about it."

Barry crossed his arms then sighed. "The _only_ reason I'm okay with this answer is because you probably won't be waiting very long."

"I hope not!" I beamed.

When we got to our locker I diverted my attention onto him.

"So, when's your date with that guy from Drew's party?"

"Martin?" his eyes lit up, "the date is tomorrow!"

"Well you'd better be calling me as soon as you get back or I'll have to fine you," I teased.

"Hey, that's my thing! But yes, don't worry, I'll call you asap!"

Cue bell.

We went off into different directions. I walked to history class while he went to whichever class he had.

When I got to history class, Ash wasn't in class yet; he came right before the bell rang. We didn't get time to speak with one another because the teacher started her lecture on Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina right after the bell rang. We have a test on the lecture next week.

After that was lunch, where I actually got to spend some time alone with Ash; we sort of ditched the group and took off on our own. We went to the bleachers to eat our lunched and that's when Ash finally said something.

"You know, I'm really glad you moved here," he said, "you're different from most girls around here. You're down to Earth and really hold your ground."

"Thank you," I responded to the compliment.

"You're really great to be with, I really like spending my time with you."

That made me smile.

"Dawn-"

"Hey guys!" someone called out.

We both turned to the voice to hear it coming from Gary's mouth.

"Did you guys see Zoey?"

"No, why?" I asked.

He ignored my question and turned to Ash.

"Sorry man," he replied.

"She is usually with us," he started as he approached the bleachers, "but now she isn't and nobody knows anything. If she had detention or stayed after class for remediation she would have sent a text to at least one of us."

He was genuinely worried so I decided to help him out and find Zoey myself.

"I'll go find her," I said as I stepped down from the bleachers and headed towards the school.

When I got there, I pulled out my cell and dialled Zoey's number.

I got an answer first ring. "Zoey! Where are you?"

There was a pause then she finally replied. "Meet me in the biology lab."

I immediately hung up and went to D307; the biology lab.

That's where I found Zoey.

"Hey Zoey, are you okay?"

"Yeah," she sighed, "I just really want to get away from Gary. I mean I _know_ he likes Misty, and I know that I'm in the way of things for them. I just need to seriously stop dreaming." I didn't say anything hoping she would continue because it didn't seem like a complete thought.

"I need to turn my attention to someone else. I'm just making him confused and it's not fair to Misty. I was just being selfish! Ugh~!" She buried her head into the palm of her hands, "but now, I know, so all I need to do is keep my distance and everything will go back to normal."

"It sounds like you got a plan there Zoey, but just one thing, don't disregard the rest of your friends because of this plan." That's when the bell rang.

I left the room, she stayed behind.

When art class started Zoey still wasn't there. I guess she decided to skip art class to avoid Misty. This is incredibly stupid. When Misty asked me where Zoey was, I lied and said I haven't seen her today. Even though I saw the worry in her eyes, she didn't press further. I wanted to tell her about Zoey, but I knew it wasn't my place.

If you asked me to tell you what happened during last recess and math, I couldn't. I can't remember more than half of what happened. The only thing I remembered about last recess now that I think about it, was that Ash was keeping his distance from us; he seemed to be in the clouds somewhere.

My attention is –still- more focused on after school.

Before getting onto the bus, Ash asked if I minded getting off at his stop and he'd walk me home the rest of the way. Since it was a beautiful day, I agreed. Besides, his stop is only four stops away.

When we got off at his stop, I hugged May and Barry good bye. Barry winked at me and whispered that I'd better call him later.

It really was a beautiful day outside; the sun was beaming down on us, but there was a cool breeze that kept us comfortable while we walked.

It was silent between us with minor conversation going on once in a while, but it seemed like Ash's head was definitely somewhere else.

When we got to my house, I had to ask him what was going on in his head.

"Are you okay Ash? I mean, since last recess you haven't been down to Earth."

"I know. I'm sorry. I've just been thinking a lot."

"About what?"

"Well," he started, and he finished by giving me a kiss.

I don't say anything for a bit, but he does. "I've been wanting to do that for a while."

All I was able to do was smile. I didn't know what to say.

"How about I take you out on a _real _date? Alamos Town is holding a festival this weekend to honour Dialga and Palkia. We could bring our own Pokémon. What do you say?"

I was so elated, "Of course!"

He sighed a sigh of relief and then hugged me.

When he let go he said, "I'll meet you at the bridge to Alamos Town at 6pm."

"Definitely," I said. He then said good bye and I rushed in to write this entry. Now I need to call Barry before he fines me for taking so long.

I'll write soon!

Dawn.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it :D I fused two chapters together and there is one left!<strong>

**Sorry about the long wait, but the last chapter is coming soon! :)**

**I got to run, I'm sorry if there is mistakes.**

**Keep reading & Review for cyber hugs -(^^)-  
><strong>**PorcelainDollxx**


	10. Last Chapter

**DISCLAIMER! For the last time, I do not own Pokémon!**  
><strong>Enjoy :D!<strong>

* * *

><p>Friday, September 21st<p>

_Last chapter_

_Everything is going to be great,_ Ash thought as he was getting ready for his date with Dawn. He'd been meaning to ask her out for a while now, but it was never the right time. Yesterday, though, was.

He was bringing her to Alamos Town today because they were holding a festival.

Since the festival was to honour Pokémon, Ash had asked Dawn to bring her Piplup.

When he finished getting ready, he looked towards his pokémon pal who was sitting on his bed.

"Pika pika?" Pikachu said cocking his head to the right.

"I just want everything to be perfect, you know?"

"Pikachu pika!" Pikachu said in encouragement.

Ash walked towards his pokémon. When he got to his bed he knelt to get a bit above eye-level with his Pikachu.

"I hope you're right," he said patting his pokémon's head.

When Ash got up, he re-checked himself in the mirror. In his head, it was crucial that everything turned out perfect.

And it should.

"You ready, Pikachu?" he asked turning again to his pokémon.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried excitedly.

Ash smiled as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder.

"Let's go buddy," he said as he ran out of his room.

***&^%**

When he got there, it was 5:30pm. _Better to be early._

He grabbed his phone and leaned on the bridge railing waiting for Dawn to show up.

***&^%**

6:05pm was displayed on the screen of Ash's cell phone when he checked it for the fifth time since he got to the bridge.

_It's okay, it's Dawn, she's sometimes late, so it may take her time to get ready._

***&^%**

6:15pm

"Hm, you think she stood me up Pikachu?"

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu said shaking his head vigorously.

Ash looked at his pokémon and smiled. Though he wanted to believe his buddy, he was starting to doubt his hope.

***&^%**

6:30pm

Still a no show.

"Pika, pika," Pikachu said in a sad voice.

"I don't understand Pikachu. I was sure she was into me too. I mean, she said yes." Ash flipped his phone open, "I should call her."

He dialled the seven-digit number.

Not even a ring after, "Hey it's Dawn, I can't answer the phone right now, please leave me a message. Thanks, bye!"

_Beep_

"Hey Dawn, it's Ash. Where are you? I'm still waiting for you on the bridge to Alamos town. Call me back. Bye."

Ash thought to himself then came with the solution to call Barry.

Two rings later, he picked up.

Before Barry had a chance to say "hello", Ash spoke. "Barry, have you seen Dawn?"

"Isn't she supposed to be with you?"

"Yeah well, she _was_, but she isn't and her phone is off."

"Have you tried calling her house phone?" Barry suggested.

"I don't have that number."

"555-2345" Barry said proudly.

"Thanks Barry, I owe you one," I said before hanging up. He then dialled the number Barry had given him.

"Hello?" a woman on the other end answered.

"Hi, this is Ash, Dawn's friend."

"Oh yes! Dawn has spoken so much about you."

"Yes, well," he cleared his throat, "is Dawn home?"

"Home?" the woman repeated confused, "no, she's supposed to be with you. She left the house an hour ago."

"Ma'am, Dawn hasn't shown up yet, it doesn't take over an hour to get here."

"Your guess is as good as mine. I'll call the police," she decided as she hung up.

_Dawn, where are you?_

Ash decided to call the entire gang to see if she called either of them or in case she went to one of them.

Nobody had known where she was.

Ash was deep in thought when Pikachu jumped on his lap and cuddled his trainer to make him feel better. Unfortunately, it brought little comfort to Ash.

An hour passed when he someone called out to him. "Son?" said someone behind him.

"Yes?" Ash answered as he turned to the cop behind him.

"Are you Ash Ketchum?"

"Yes."

"We had policemen everywhere in Sinnoh and we cannot locate Ms. Dawn Berlitz anywhere."

Ash looked at him in disbelief but said nothing.

"Son, we're going to have to take you into questioning."

"She's my girlfriend! I wouldn't kidnap her!" Even though he used the term girlfriend, he wasn't sure if that's where they stood. But for now, she was his girlfriend.

"It's protocol," was all the cop said before he lead Ash into the police car.

_Dawn, where __**are** you?_

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Diary is officially complete.<strong>

**Maybe it doesn't feel complete but it is because there is a sequel to the story that's coming up but later on.**

**Anyways. I hope you liked the story! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited, followed this story, you guys are awesome! :D**

**Review one last time for cyber hugs :D  
>PorcelainDollxx<strong>


End file.
